kinkontapfandomcom-20200214-history
Logan Levkoff
Sexuality Educator, Author, and TV Personality In a society where most topics are taboo, sexologist Dr. Logan Levkoff fills the void by encouraging honest conversation about sexuality and the role it plays in American culture. A recognized expert on sexuality and relationships, Logan works to create an environment where people feel comfortable asking (and getting answers to) their most personal questions. Logan makes it clear that sex and sexuality are not “dirty” words; they are words that should be discussed openly, without guilt or fear. Drawing upon over ten years of experience, Logan empowers children, adolescents, and adults to embrace their sexuality and challenge the impractical messages about sexuality that they are exposed to. Logan’s educational philosophy serves as a guide to sifting through society’s conflicting expectations of the expression of sexuality. Logan’s ease when speaking about topics, including sexuality, intimacy, relationships and sexual health, encourages parents, members of the media, and educators to sit up and listen. For almost a decade, Logan has been facilitating and implementing sexuality education programs for schools, universities, parent groups, and community organizations across the country. Logan’s work with teens and parents has been profiled in many publications including The New York Times. Logan frequently appears on television including Good Morning America, The Today Show, Oprah, Fox News Channel, CNN, MSNBC, VH1, and Fox Business Channel providing candid and informative insights. In addition to her on-screen appearances, Logan is often featured as a trusted source for publications such as Cosmopolitan, Seventeen, Esquire, Ladies Home Journal, Brides, and Men’s Health. She has penned the sex column for American Health and Fitness magazine and acted as the sexual advice columnist for Ellegirl.com and The Sexual Health Network. Currently, Logan writes the sex columns for Fit Pregnancy, POZ magazine, Maximum Fitness, MarieClaire.com, and blogs for The Huffington Post. In addition to print media, Logan is a dynamic speaker. She has been a spokesperson for Trojan, serves on the Trojan Sexual Health Advisory Council, and is on the Board of Advisors for Maximum Fitness and Parenting Teens Online. She also wrote “The Espresso Dating Guide” (a joint project between Starbucks and Yahoo! Personals), and is the relationship expert for Bertolli’s “Dinner and Your Movie” campaign (Spring 2008) and Tupperware’s “Chain of Confidence” program. Logan is also the author of Third Base Ain't What it Used to Be: What Your Kids are Learning About Sex Today and How to Teach Them to Become Sexually Healthy Adults (NAL/Penguin, October 2007), which helps parents to understand the role sexuality plays in their children’s lives and empowers parents to become better at-home sexuality educators. Logan is dedicated to perpetuating healthy and positive messages about sexuality. She speaks on a wide range of issues, including issues of sexual health and sexuality education, trends in sexuality, relationship hurdles, and the role of sexuality in pop culture and politics. Logan Levkoff is an AASECT certified sex educator. She received her Ph.D. in Human Sexuality, Marriage, and Family Life Education from New York University and an M.S. in Human Sexuality Education and a B.A. in English from the University of Pennsylvania. She lives in New York City with her husband and son.